Five Nights At Yandere's
THIS PAGE IS A JOKE (WIP) You are a new student, and are already having a bad time. You have already peeked into Info-Chan's room and triggered the wrath of Nemesis for unknown reasons. But worst of all, you have a crush on Senpai, and Yandere-Chan is not happy about that. One night, you get tranquilized by Yandere-Chan earlier that day -but she could not bring you home because she forgot that her parents were coming home that day for winter break. So, after that, they tag-team to kill you. Location (WIP) You narrowly escape being kidnapped when Ayano tranquilizes you but is unable to bring you home because her parents return home unexpectedly. Unfortunately, it happens to be on winter break, so you cannot escape until the janitors come on Saturday. Unfortunately, there are a few faulty wires and problems, so the backup generator is being used for now. Game-wise, the office layout and mechanics are exactly the same: * There are two ordinary doors that can be electronically locked at any time. But that uses power. * There is also a light on each side, which also uses power. * If you raise your monitor, you cannot see what is going on in your office. * If the light or doors fail to work, then Nemesis or Ino is in the office. Murderer Starting Location Ino SentuEveryone has their normal eyes. Phone Midori Night One YandereDev, YandereDev! Oh, wait, you're not YandereDev. But that doesn't matter, I'll just call you "Survivor-Chan". Some person named PopsicleJolt has informed me about your situation, and I just wanted to record a message for you. Of course, I wanted to email you, but it was safer to just call you. Ehh, first, I have to explain the predicament that you're in, for your own safety. Er, Yandere-Chan tried to kidnap you, but could not go bring you home because apparently, she forgot that her parents were coming, or something like that. Yandere-Chan will probably kill you if you run away, so you're going to have to hold out until the janitors come on Saturday. Um, Yandere-Chan, Nemesis, Info-Chan, and Ino Sentu are after you for various reasons, such as stealing Senpai, peeking at a secret room, or trying to expel them. I don't why they're together, but they seem a little mad, and you need to watch out for them. About how to survive, uhh, Yan-Chan is insane, and will probably stab you with a knife several times... And probably dismember you with a circular saw. You can probably see how that would cause some discomfort, and death. And then, there's always the incinerator... Yeah, they don't tell new students about the presence of a yandere. But I know that everything will be fine, and you'll be able to hold out until the janitors come on Saturday. I'll tell you more tomorrow. Be sure to utilize the cameras, and only close the doors in an emergency, to save power. The electricity to the security room is not yet fully wired, and runs on the backup generator. Night Two Survivor-Chan, Survivor-Chan! I'm glad you survived your first night, I knew it wouldn't be a problem! My message is going to be shorter this time, because Yan-Chan and the others are probably going to cook up some new strategies as the week goes by. You should probably check the security cameras right now, in fact. Interestingly, Yan-Chan seems to spend most of her time cooking up strategies and talking to Info-Chan, but PopsicleJolt told me that she likes to take advantage of the dark. Remember what I told you about the power? Anyway, I need to inform you that you have lights outside your doors. There are two blind spots right outside your office, which Yan-Chan can and will take advantage of. If you can't find someone on the cameras, then check your door lights, you might only have a few seconds to react. Though I'm not implying that you'll fail or something... Also, check Info-Chan's room from time-to-time, she only moves if the cameras are off for long periods of time. She doesn't like being seen, and is probably still mad about you peeking into her room. I know you have everything under control, talk to you tomorrow night! Night Three Survivor-Chan, Survivor Chan! If you hear this, then you're halfway through the week! I really shouldn't talk for long, because things start getting real tonight. Anyway, I have an idea! If someone ambushes you, then why don't you just pretend to be asleep? But, then again, Yan-Chan would probably try to kidnap you and do... Bad things... I don't know how that would work. Never mind, just don't get caught. Night Four Survivor-Chan, Survivor-Chan! I'm glad you're okay. Listen, I don't think I'll be okay... (The sound of sprinting) I'm glad I recorded these messages before... (Ayano is laughing even more) Oh no... (A door slams in Ayano's face at the last second) Night Five (There is a lot of static. The person speaking on the phone has an echoey, staticky voice.) You're here. I know you're here. Leave immediately. Or you'll meet your demise. Our demise. The Murderers And Fun Girl Nemesis and Ino Sentu They are the equivalents of Bonnie and Chica, respectively. Nemesis is faster than Ino, and gives up more often if the door is closed on her. Nemesis usually enters the west side, and Ino goes to the east side -and enters the audio-only cam in the photography club. In the audio-only cam, she is heard knocking stuff over, as if she's searching for something. Info-Chan The equivalent of Foxy. She stays in the Info Club room, visible by her always glowing glasses. If she leaves, then the window curtain is open and her glowing glasses are nowhere to be seen, and she sprints to the rooftop and into the left door. If she hacks away at the door, it drains power. Yan-Chan The equivalent of Freddy. She stays in the shadows, her red glowing pupils a result of Yandere Vision. She laughs when she moves, but it's just the normal insane laugh. When she is close, you can hear humming in the tune of that music box, and in the audio-only cam, she is heard talking to someone on the phone. When she attacks from a power outage, her flickering flashlight illuminates her face instead, and she sings a cover of the music box in a creepily cheerful voice. She is the only murderer who does not show up outside the office and does not disable the door upon entry. Music Box Replacement Since she doesn't carry a music box around, but she is insane, I think it would make more sense if she sang a cover. Here it goes: I love my dear Senpai! He is mine, and only mine! And, no one can love him more than I can! Instead of a buzzer when the song/flashlight cuts, it's a quiet giggle. Both of her jumpscares are different than the others, because she laughs loudly, whereas the other jumpscares consist of the sudden sound of a knife. Fun Girl The equal to Golden Freddy. Occasionally, a mysterious photo of Fun Girl will replace the cooking club poster. Look at it too long, and Fun Girl will teleport inside the office, kill you, and crash the game. Cutscenes Night One Yandere-Chan tells you to follow her. You follow her, and she proceeds to tranquilize you. You wake up later inside the instrument case, so you get out. But you immediately retreat to the rooftop when you spot the tag-teaming murderers in the plaza below. That is where you get a notification on your phone, and then said recording message. Night Six You wake up at 10 AM to find that it has snowed in. Oh no, I guess it's another night for you... Night Seven/Custom Night You wake up at 10 AM to find that the roads are still snowed in because it has snowed again. The cutscene will differ, depending on difficulty: * If everyone is at 5 or less, the player will only say "Not again!" in an annoyed fashion, not even flinching. * If at least one person is in the 5-10 range, the player will bravely say, "I can handle one more night." * If at least one person is in the 10-15 range, the player will nervously say, "I can handle one more night?" * If at least one person is at 15 or more, the player will say, "I'm not going to make it." * If everyone is at 15 or more, the player will say, "This is the worst day for snow..." * On 4/20 mode, the player will look absolutely terrified and say, "No..." End of Night Seven You see the janitors come, and you signal to them. The end "Game Over" is a shot of you happily sitting on the couch at home. Death Yandere-Chan closes the incinerator lid (from you POV), making the screen black and delivering the game over screen. Trivia * I will not fill in the map until I look at the map of the school. ** There will be security cameras on the third floor and roof. * Easter eggs adapted from FNaF: ** The club posters (not Fun Girl poster) may briefly change to pictures of insane Yandere-Chan. ** If Info-Chan has left the Info Club room, then there may occasionally be the words "NOTICE ME SENPAI" replacing the security camera feed. ** Nemesis may hide her eyes with her hair, but still have glowing red pupils visible under the hair. ** The player will occasionally hallucinate rapidly flashing images of: insane Yandere-Chan, Nemesis with her creepy stare mentioned above, and the words "NOTICE ME SENPAI". * There will actually be on-screen animations besides the jumpscares and Info-Chan's sprint. * The entity at the end of the Night 5 phone call is Phantom Girl. * Cutscenes: ** The Night One cutscene is probably the longest cutscene, because it explains the plot and the setting. Category:WIP